The Legend of Korra Vlaker
by wahdaline
Summary: Kota Republik berseberangan waktu dengan Kota Eenhil, Avatar Korra melatih para Vlaker pelindung Kota Eenhil untuk dapat menguasai kemampuan mereka mengendalikan pikiran, dapatkah Korra melatih mereka dan menjadikan mereka Vlaker yang tangguh? dan bagaimana Korra dan para Vlaker baru mengalahkan para pembuat kekacauan?
1. Nerd

**THE LEGEND OF KORRA**

**VLAKER**

**Chapter 1 "Nerd"**

'_Nerd' _kata itu yang pertama kali ia dengar ketika melangkah sepanjang koridor, entah bagaimana sejarahnya ia bisa mendapat sebutan itu. Ia tidak memakai kaca mata tebal berminus tinggi, ia tidak mengepang rambutnya ataupun menguncirnya di kedua sisi kepalanya, ia tidak memakai rok di bawah lutut yang dipasang tinggi melewati pinggangnya, ataupun kemeja yang dikancing sampai seakan mencekik leher, seperti selayaknya orang yang di panggil _'nerd'. _Kecuali satu hal, mungkin.

Ia bisa dikatakan modis kalau mau dibilang, _t-shirt _tanpa lengan yang dipadukan dengan _coat _berwarna cokelat gelap dengan bawahan_ black_ _jeans_ ketat, dan tak ketinggalan syal warna _peach_ yang setia melilit di lehernya . Rambut hitam sebahunya ia gerai begitu saja. Ransel hitam ia sampir di sebelah bahunya.

Ia berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor, mendengar kata _'nerd' _ditambah kalimat lain yang menambah kesan 'jelek' yang diperuntukkan kepadanya. Ia seakan tak peduli. Terus berjalan sambil menunduk dan berhenti di sebuah ruangan besar bercat putih, dengan segerombol remaja seusianya, menyebar membentuk kelompok-kelompok kecil yang sedang menggosip di sudut- sudut ruangan itu, ada pula yang sibuk saling melempar kertas di tengah ruangan, kelas yang kacau, kelas khusus remaja-remaja nakal.

Dalam hati gadis ini menggerutu, ia tak pantas berada di sini, kelas dengan anak-anak yang sebagian besar tak peduli akan masa depan mereka, tak peduli kenapa mereka bersekolah, tak peduli betapa susahnya orang tua mereka mencari uang untuk biaya hidup mereka. Gadis ini seharusnya bisa mengambil kelas yang lebih baik dan melepaskan diri dari kelas yang tak jelas itu, ia cukup pintar dan berprestasi. Tapi, apa mau dikata, ia sudah ditempatkan di sana dan keputusan itu sulit diubah.

Ia berjalan pelan ke arah bangku di pojok ruangan-pojok satu-satunya yang tidak dipadati para penggosip, meletakkan tasnya di atas meja dan mulai memasang _handsfree _di kedua _telinganya_ yang tersambung dengan _i-pod, _lagu favoritnya mengalun lembut, mengusir suara bising yang tak sedap didengar, sesaat kemudian ia mengeluarkan buku tebal yang kebanyakan remaja seusianya akan langsung menolak untuk membaca buku semacam itu, pasti membosankan dan bikin pusing.

Para kelompok penggosip yang dipenuhi para gadis langsung berbisik-bisik dan menatap sinis ke arahnya, ia tak peduli dan tak mau peduli.

Seseorang mendekatinya, meletakkan tumpukan buku di atas mejanya dengan keras, menimbulkan suara kertas-kertas tebal bertumbukan dengan meja. Kemudian menarik kursi dan duduk tepat di sebelah si gadis.

"Hah kau tahukan tugas dari Miss Anna? Jangan harap kau bisa keluar dengan tangan kosong dari kelasnya. Huufft.. sungguh melelahkan." gerutunya. Si gadis hanya melirik sekilas lalu kembali manatap tulisan-tulisan berbahasa rumit yang tertera di bukunya.

"Grace, aku tahu kau mendengarku." sekali lagi Grace tak peduli.

"Grace Hilson'Nerd' dan pengikutnya Zura Lim." panggilan seseorang membuat dua gadis itu menoleh dengan ekspresi berbeda, Zura menatap dengan marah sedangkan Grace tanpa ekspresi.

Tiga orang gadis bertingkah layaknya geng gadis-gadis yang mengaku mereka adalah _Beauty Queen_, dengan seseorang yang memimpin di depan dua gadis lainnya berlenggok ke arah Grace dan Zura. Ouh.. Brittany, Joey dan Nancy. Mereka menyebut diri mereka _Beauty Y_- ya memang nama mereka sama-sama di akhiri dengan huruf Y-mereka melakukan tingkah buruk lebih jauh, merebut buku Grace lalu menjatuhkannya ke lantai lantas membuat si pemilik buku mendesis dan dengan cepat berdiri meraih helaian rambut indah yang menjuntai di bahu Brittany lalu menjambaknya dengan keras, tentu si pemilik menjerit dan menarik perhatian seisi kelas.

Cowok tinggi nan tampan berjalan ke arah mereka dan menghentikan jeritan Brittany, _gesture_ kaku langsung diperlihatkan oleh Grace setelah melepas jambakannya, gadis itu menunduk memperhatikan kaki-kakinya yang seakan ditimbun balok es berat dan tak dapat bergerak.

"Ada apa lagi dengan kalian?" suaranya yang berat namun begitu merdu memasuki telinga Grace dan tak ingin begitu saja menghilang, meskipun hanya lima kata itu bahkan bukan ditujukan hanya kepadanya, tak mengapa suaranya saja sudah bagaikan air dingin di tengah gurun pasir gersang menyirami hatinya begitu menyejukkan, begitu menenangkan dan begitu me… Upss ini sudah berlebihan. Kau harus cepat menghentikan khayalan menyenangkan itu Grace dan ingat ini di sekolah.

"Max.. untungnya kau datang, _nerd_ ini menjambak rambutku. Dan Oh tak kubayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tak datang untuk menolongku." Brittany membuat Zura geram dengan ucapannya.

"Max, Britt dan pengikutnya yang memulai, dia sengaja menjatuhkan buku Grace." Zura menoleh ke arah Grace. "Benarkan Grace?!" Grace mengangguk pelan.

Max meraih buku yang tergeletak di lantai, menepuk-nepuknya pelan-untuk menghilangkan debu yang mungkin menempel saat buku tak berdosa itu dihempas ke lantai-dan menyerahkannya kepada Grace, jangankan meraih buku itu melihat saja tidak, Zura mulai kesal diraihnya buku itu dari tangan Max dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Sir Derek sebentar lagi akan masuk, kembali ke tempat duduk kalian dan kuharap kalian tidak menimbulkan keributan lagi."

Brittany dan kedua gadis lainnya melengos dan kembali ke tempat mereka, begitu juga Grace dan Zura.

"Jelas sekali kau menyukainya." gumaman Zura terdengar oleh Grace, sontak ia melemparkan _death glare-_nya ke Zura.

_oOo_

Grace dan Zura duduk berhadapan di sebuah meja di perpustakaan dengan setumpuk buku dan dua buah _notebook _di hadapan mereka. Zura mulai mendengus karena tidak ada satupun tugas yang selesai karena Grace tidak sama sekali membantu, ia hanya duduk menikmati sebuah film animasi yang baru saja ia _download _di _notebooknya._

Jangan menegur Grace saat seperti ini, jika kau tak ingin menjadi musuh bebuyutannya. Berlebihan? Memang. Demi apapun Grace tak akan meninggalkan animasi kesayangannya pada saat yang sudah ia jadwalkan khusus untuk animasi ini, sore menjelang senja.

Animasi sejarah keluaran Kota Republik yang sebulan belakangan membuatnya setengah gila jika tak menonton satu _part_ saja. Animasi dengan karakter utama seorang gadis remaja berkulit cokelat bermata biru asal Suku Air Selatan yang bisa mengendalikan air, api, tanah dan udara. Ya, Avatar Korra. Tepatnya The Legend of Korra.

Sosok yang begitu melegenda seantero dunia. Sosok reinkarnasi dari Avatar sebelumnya. Kisahnya di tuang dalam sebuah film yang dirilis 2 tahun setelah petualangan terakhirnya dengan Tim Avatar.

_oOo_

Langit kemerahan nampak berpendar di sela-sela kaca jendela perpustakaan, Grace sudah selesai dengan film kartunnya-Grace akan marah jika seseorang mengganti kata animasi dengan kartun, entah apa sebabnya-dan mulai membantu Zura mengerjakan tugas yang seharusnya sudah selesai sejam yang lalu. Dan akhirnya tugas mereka selesai, saatnya pulang. Dua gadis ini berjalan beriringan karena memang mereka tinggal berdua di sebuah _apartement _sederhana di seberang universitas.

Tiba tiba saja Grace menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap lurus ke depan, tubuhnya bergetar dan berkeringat, telinganya berdengung hebat membuat kepalanya pening seakan ingin pecah, tangannya dengan cepat menyambar alat dengar yang terpasang di kedua telinganya lantas melemparnya sembarang tempat. Zura mengguncang bahu gadis itu, tapi Grace tampak tak berekasi ia tetap menatap lurus ke depan seakan melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan.

"Grace. Kau tak apa?" pertanyaan Zura untuk kesekian kalinya akhirnya membuat Grace menoleh dan mulai menggerakkan tangannya mengatakan apa yang ia ingin _katakan_.

*Sesosok makhluk mengatakan akan menghancurkan seluruh Kota Eenhil.*

Zura membelalakkan matanya."Waktunya sudah tiba."

_oOo_


	2. The Time

**THE LEGEND OF KORRA**

**VLAKER**

**Chapter 2 "The Time"**

Grace masih teringat dengan sosok yang ia lihat saat perjalanan pulang bersama Zura. Sosok yang begitu mengerikan dengan sayap hitam besar mengepak di punggungnya ditambah jubah hitam dengan _hoodie _yang menutup hampir seluruh wajahnya, samar-samar sosok serba hitam itu menampakkan manik mata merah menyala. Sosok yang seakan dapat memasuki pikiran Grace dan mengatakan sesuatu yang hampir tak dapat dimengerti, hanya beberapa kalimat saja."Aku akan menghancurkan seluruh Kota Eenhil."

"Grace?" Zura menghentikan lamunan Grace lantas menatap Zura meminta penjelasan akan kata-katanya saat itu bahwa sesuatu telah menemukan waktunya. Zura menunduk, bagaimana menjelaskan kepada Grace bahwa sesuatu yang besar dan mengerikan akan terjadi setelah apa yang dilihatnya. Meskipun bukan pertama kalinya Grace melihat hal-hal yang menyangkut sesuatu yang astral tapi kali ini akan sangat berpengaruh pada gadis dengan kemampuannya itu.

Tanpa Grace sadari ia telah terikat dengan sesuatu yang sangat besar dan kuat. Sosok yang menemui Grace sepertinya akan menjadi pembuat masalah.

Zura memulai ceritanya tentang sang Avatar yang mengutusnya ke Kota Eenhil untuk menemukan para pewaris Vlaker. Vlaker adalah para pelindung Kota Eenhil, mereka mewarisi kemampuan _mind bending _atau pengendalian pikiran dan dapat melihat sesuatu yang tak dapat dilihat manusia normal ataupun para _elemen bender_. Kemampuan ini tak sekedar mereka miliki begitu saja, perlu latihan keras untuk menguasainya. Dan mereka dilatih langsung oleh sang Avatar dan timnya. Dan kebijakan ini baru dimulai pada era Avatar Korra. Pada era Avatar sebelumnya, Vlaker dilatih oleh seorang _Master of Mind Bending _yang juga seorang Vlaker_, _ia hidup di bagian barat Kota Eenhil. Sayangnya sang master telah meninggal dunia dan tak ada seorangpun yang tahu penyebab kematiannya yang membuat seluruh warga Kota Eenhil berduka. Dengan tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang Avatar, Korra memutuskan untuk mengambil alih pelatihan para Vlaker.

Para pewaris Vlaker akan melatih kemampuan mereka di Kota Republik sebelum akhirnya menjadi pelindung kota kelahiran mereka. Tetapi, masa Vlaker tak akan lama, mereka akan digantikan oleh keturunan mereka, setelah seorang wanita Vlaker melahirkan ia akan mati dan anak yang mewarisi darahnya akan menjadi penggantinya saat anak tersebut telah siap. Begitupula seorang pria Vlaker saat anaknya terlahir ia juga akan mati. Tidak ada yang bisa mengubah takdir ini.

Grace adalah salah satu pewaris Vlaker dari ibunya, tapi ia tak sendiri, ada masih banyak calon Vlaker lain.

Zura seorang _fire bender_ yang ditugaskan oleh Avatar Korra untuk membawa para Vlaker ke Kota Republik. Ia menemukan Grace pertama kali saat menyamar menjadi seorang pelajar di sebuah sekolah di Kota Eenhil. Zura melihat keanehan pada Grace dibanding remaja lain seusianya, gadis yang tidak bisa bicara dan mengalami kerusakan di kedua telinganya saat kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa ayahnya, tetapi dapat melihat roh dan makhluk astral lain di sekitarnya bahkan dapat mengendalikan makhluk-makhluk tersebut untuk melakukan hal-hal kecil, seperti mengambil barang atau mengganggu manusia.

Sangat sulit bagi Zura mendekati gadis itu, Grace sangat dingin dan tak bersahabat. Zura mengerti akan sikapnya, menjadi orang yang berbeda dengan segala kekurangan di tengah orang-orang yang tak dapat mengerti kelebihannya membuat Grace tak lantas percaya pada orang lain. Tapi, Zura tentu tidak akan membuat Avatar Korra kecewa, usahanya mendekati Grace berhasil terbukti sampai sekarang ia dan Grace tetap bersahabat.

Dan sekarang waktu untuk mencari Vlaker lainnya, sesegera mungkin mereka harus dibawa ke Kota Republik sebelum terlambat. Sesuatu yang besar sedang menyusun kekuatannya untuk menyerang Kota Eenhil.

Grace menatap Zura tak percaya. Ia vlaker? Ibunya Vlaker? Oh penduduk Kota Eenhil mana yang tak tahu akan manusia-manusia pengendali pikiran itu, mereka sangat diagungkan di Kota Eenhil. Tidak, mereka bukan manusia, tepatnya makhluk yang seperti manusia. Dan Grace salah satu dari mereka. Kabar yang mengejutkan lagi, ia akan segera bertemu sang legenda, Avatar Korra yang sangat ia idolakan. Melompati waktu ke masa lalu, pasti pengalaman yang menyenangkan dan tak terlupakan. Semua terasa aneh dan juga menyenangkan saat mengetahui fakta tak masuk akal itu.

"Grace, kau harus membantuku mencari saudara-saudaramu. Oh, maksudku pewaris Vlaker."

Grace dan Zura mulai dengan pencarian mereka tentang anak-anak yang kehilangan orang tua mereka sejak lahir. Ada banyak sekali nama-nama yang tertera di buku khusus yang mereka sediakan, bahkan ditemukan beberapa nama yang seusia mereka. Memang tak mudah melakukan hal ini, tapi dengan alasan yang cukup masuk akal bahwa mereka sedang melakukan _survey_ untuk mengetahui berapa banyak ibu yang meninggal ketika melahirkan atau berapa banyak anak yang kehilangan ayah saat masih kecil dan sedikit membawa nama mereka sebagai mahasiswa, membuat pencarian ini terasa sedikit lebih mudah pada awalnya.

Setelah membaca sederet nama-nama itu, Grace menemukan nama Max Banevolt dan Brittany Clarkson. Bukankah itu Max dan Britt teman sekelasnya? Zura mendekati Grace dan melihat nama kedua orang itu, Zura menyungging sebuah senyum di wajahnya membuat kerutan muncul di dahi Grace.

"Aku sudah menduga sejak awal."

Kerutan di dahi Grace semakin tebal. Ia mulai menggerakkan tangannya _mengatakan _sesuatu pada Zura. *Kau yakin mereka termasuk? Bukankah Vlaker memiliki jiwa petualangan dan aura yang kuat, seperti aku.*

"Aku memang tak yakin, tapi aku bisa merasakannya. Eh kau tampak sangat percaya diri. "

Grace mengangguk lantas melanjutkan bahasa isyaratnya. *Ya, itu mimpiku yang jadi kenyataan, tentu aku percaya diri. Tapi mereka? Kau lihat Britt, menyentuh penapun tak akan ia lakukan jika itu bisa mematahkan kukunya. Sedangkan Max, mungkin iya. Tapi, ia lebih mirip pangeran tampan berkuda putih dalam dongeng dibandingkan seorang Vlaker.* Semburat merah muda yang muncul nampak kontras dengan pipi putih Grace membuat Zura tertawa.

"Kau akan sangat cerewet jika kau bisa bicara dan bagaimana reaksi Max jika tahu ia punya seorang penggemar imut sepertimu." Upps itu sedikit membuat Grace tersinggung dan Zura menyadarinya dengan segera ia menutup mulutnya rapat lantas meminta maaf. Zura tak seharusnya berkata begitu meski hanya lelucon.

"Britt _honey, _ada teman yang mencarimu?" panggilan seseorang membuat gadis cantik yang sedang mengecat kuku-kukunya menggerutu karena cat kukunya meleset dan membuat tampilan jari-jarinya sedikit berantakan.

Gadis itu keluar dari kamarnya dan setengah berlari menuruni tangga. Mungkinkah yang datang Max? mengajaknya jalan? Nonton? Atau belanja? Pikiran itu membuatnya lupa akan kukunya yang tak tercat sempurna.

Benar saja, Max sudah berdiri dekat pintu di depan ibunya.

"Hai Britt." Sapa Max, Brittany berjalan ke hadapan Max dan membalas sapaanya.

"Oh maaf aku tidak bisa menemani kalian, ada yang harus kuurus di luar. Mom pergi _honey." _Nyonya Clarkson tersenyum lembut, sebelum pergi ia memberikan kecupan di pipi putrinya.

"Jadi mau kemana kita hari ini, Maxy?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

**Haha Jadi juga Chap 2. Kok perasaan ada yang aneh ya..? terlalu singkat? Aku sudah kehabisan kata-kata. Kayaknya masih banyak pertanyaan yang belum bisa terjawab. Tapi, Semoga tak mengecewakan. Trims untuk review di chap 1.**

**Korra, Asami, Mako dan karakter LOK lainnya belum bisa muncul. Semoga saja bisa muncul di Chap selanjutnya.**

**Fighting…! ^O^**


	3. Search

**THE LEGEND OF KORRA**

**VLAKER**

**Chapter 3 "Search"**

Angin dingin musim gugur menerbangkan helaian daun kering dari beberapa pohon Maple yang berjejer rapi di tepian jalan. Di bawah pohon yang tak lagi berdaun terdapat sebuah kursi taman tua dengan cat yang sudah terkelupas.

Seorang anak perempuan tengah duduk termenung di kursi itu dan mengayunkan kedua kakinya yang tak sampai ke tanah. Ia masih mengenakan seragam sekolah dengan ransel biru muda di sampingnya. Rambut berwarna _saddle brown_ panjang dengan poni tirai yang hampir menutupi alisnya melambai indah tertiup angin, saat poninya tersingkap nampak luka merah melintang di kening gadis kecil itu. Si gadis kecil meringis pelan ketika tangan kirinya menyentuh luka lain di pipinya, ia ingin menangis tapi tak ada sebulir air matapun yang jatuh dari matanya. Mata dengan manik _lime green _indah yang kehilangan sinarnya beberapa tahun belakangan hanya memandang sendu dedaunan yang berserakan di sepanjang jalan.

_oOo_

Zura sedang duduk di sebuah kursi taman memutar-mutar bola api kecil di jemarinya sambil bersenandung pelan sementara Grace di sampingnya duduk tenang dengan mata yang tertuju pada tulisan-tulisan dalam sebuah buku sejarah tentang sang Avatar dan hubungannya dengan Vlaker.

Ketukan langkahdari arah depan membuat Zura buru-buru manarik bola api dari jemarinya dan mematikannya seketika-ia harus menyembunyikan identitas sebelum semua Vlaker ditemukan. Kenapa begitu ceroboh? Seharusnya dari tadi Zura menyadari untuk tidak bermain dengan _fire bending-_nya di tempat umum. Saat nada terkejut ia rasakan dari orang yang mendekatinya, ia mengutuk dirinya habis-habisan. Tapi, setelah tahu siapa orang-orang itu, ia malah menarik salah satu ujung bibirnya membentuk seringaian.

"Apa itu tadi?" Brittany memekik dari tempatnya berdiri-tak jauh dari Zura dan Grace. "Max, kau lihatkan?! Dia.."

"_Fire bender_." Max memotong perkataan Brittany dengan tak kalah terkejutnya.

"Apa?" Brittany menutup mulutnya dengan jemari lentik bertahtakan cat kuku berwarna _magenta_ mengilap.

"Huh.. Sebenarnya aku mau mengatakannya sendiri, tapi ternyata kalian sudah melihatnya…" Zura berdiri dari bangku taman lantas berjalan pelan ke hadapan Brittany membuat gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah. Sementara Grace hanya mengawasi tanpa mengubah sedikitpun posisinya kecuali buku sejarah yang tak lagi ia baca.

"Max Banevolt dan Brittany Clarkson kalian mau tak mau harus menerima takdir kalian."

"Takdir? Takdir apa maksudmu? Jika hanya permainan anak-anak _nerd _tak penting yang ingin kau bicarakan, sebaiknya kau tahu diri karena menyuruhku dan Max datang ke sini." Brittany berusaha mempertahankan _image-_nya meskipun bibirnya bergetar kala mengucapkan kalimat barusan. Oh ayolah,_ fire bender _berdiri di hadapanmu sekarang. Bisa sajakan jika salah bicara, kulitmu akan gosong.

"Owh tunggu dulu nona muda, aku bahkan belum bercerita secuilpun dan kau telah mengambil kesimpulan. Oh lucu sekali." Grace tertawa bergemerincing bak lonceng-mencoba mengintimidasi gadis sombong di hadapannya. Kapan lagi membuat si tukang _bully _merasa ketakutan seperti itu. Gracepun ikut tersenyum di ujung sana.

Max mendorong pelan Brittany, menggantikan posisinya berhadapan dengan Zura. "Berhenti bermain-main. Jelaskan pada kami Zura." Seperti biasa ketenangan mengalir di setiap kata yang diucapkan Max membuat seorang gadis yang masih duduk di bangku taman itu mengulum senyum dengan hati berdesir. Satu-satunya cowok yang dapat setiap saat membuat si pemilik manik mata hitam ini hanya menatap ke arahnya.

Rentetan cerita mengalir tanpa melewatkan sedikitpun bagian-bagian terkecil darinya. Semua Zura paparkan dengan jelas kepada sepasang remaja yang tengah mendengarkan dengan seksama-membuat mereka mengerti akan jalan cerita yang bukan hanya sekedar dongeng pengantar tidur atau sejarah yang membosankan. Tentang dirinya, Kota Republik, Sang Avatar Korra, dan Vlaker ia rampung sedemikian rupa tanpa ada pengurangan atau penambahan yang menarik perhatian bagai iklan produk. Mungkin tak terlalu spesifik karena mereka juga mempelajarinya sebagai pelajaran wajib di sekolah.

Hingga akhirnya Zura mengatakan kenyataan pahit bahwa takdir mereka untuk menjadi Vlaker membuat mereka harus kehilangan orang tua yang mewariskan darah pengendalian pikiran kepada mereka. Begitupun masa depan yang juga tak kalah menyedihkan, takkan sempat melihat wajah putra atau putri mereka, takkan sempat berkata "Ibu menyayangi mu, nak" atau "Ayah bangga akan kehadiranmu, jagoan" secara langsung, apalagi merawat dan membesarkan mereka. Intinya tidak ada masa depan dengan keluarga yang lengkap. Ya, kecuali dengan kemungkinan lain, adopsi misalnya.

Brittany yang semula tenang di samping Max alih-alih meraih telapak tangan kekasihnya dan menggenggamnya erat, membuat si pemilik menoleh ke arah gadis bermata biru itu-ya, mereka sudah berpacaran. Max membalas genggaman Brittany dengan hangat mencoba mengalirkan ketenangan yang ia miliki.

Aliran listrik yang menggelikan berubah menjadi ganas seakan menyambar dan membakar hati Grace kala melihat adegan itu, tak perlu pikir panjang untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Kau jangan mengarang cerita Zura, ayahku meninggal karena kecelakaan di tempatnya bekerja, bukan karena hal mustahil yang kau dongengkan.." Brittany menarik napas lantas membuangnya pelan, kemudian melanjutkan. "Oke, Vlaker memang sangat agung dan begitu dihormati karena jasa mereka, tapi ayahku bukan salah satu dari mereka, ia hanya pria biasa yang tidak berumur panjang dan tidak diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu putrinya, bukan karena hal magis seperti yang kau bilang.." Brittany mulai melankolis.

"Ini memang sulit untuk kau dan Max mengerti, Britt. Tapi, tolong kau pikirkan lagi. Bukan hanya kau yang mengalami hal ini, Grace juga kehilangan ibunya karena takdir memilihnya menjadi Vlaker dan begitupun dengan banyak calon pengendali pikiran yang lain." Zura sedikit merendahkan nada bicaranya, berharap Brittany berubah pikiran atau setidaknya memberikan sedikit kepercayaan pada apa yang ia katakan. Tapi, sepertinya harapan itu sia-sia, karena Brittany mulai beranjak dari tempatnya, melepaskan genggaman Max dan menatap Zura dingin "Aku tidak percaya dan takkan pernah percaya.." Langkahnyapun menjauh.

"Britt.." Bahkan panggilan sang pujaanpun ia abaikan.

Max ingin mengejar dan mencoba menjangkau gadisnya. Tapi terhenti, saat Grace beranjak dari kursi taman itu dan dengan cepat menangkap pergelangan tangannya, Max menoleh dan mata mereka bertemu. Manik hitam Grace bagai _black hole _di luar angkasa yang dapat menarik apa saja tenggelam kepusarannya, membawa ke tanah antah berantah, begitu dalam, begitu kelam layaknya malam tanpa gemerlap lampu dan bintang, benar-benar menghanyutkan. "_Kumohon percayalah.." _Dua kata yang memasuki kepalanya seakan terukir dari sepasang manik hitam itu.

Grace tersadar, dengan cepat ia menundukkan pandangannya dan dengan perlahan melepaskan pergelangan tangan Max lalu mundur beberapa langkah. _Gesture_ kaku kembali ia tunjukkan. Sedang Max, di tengah keterkejutan dari apa yang baru ia rasakan, ia menoleh ke arah perginya sang kekasih. Tak langsung berlari ke arah itu, tetapi beralih memandang Grace dan Zura bergantian.

"Aku percaya, aku sudah tahu sejak lama. Aku yakin ibuku akan bangga.." Max tersenyum setelah perkataan singkatnya berakhir lantas dengan cepat berlalu dari hadapan dua gadis yang saling bertukar pandang.

_oOo_

"Hey, aku yang pertama kali melihatnya. Jadi, sebaiknya kau sadar diri dan menyerahlah sebelum kau kalah!" suara berat-yang baru saja berubah di usia enam belas tahunnya-terdengar saat cowok manis ini menatap lawan bicaranya dengan bumbu intimidasi. Sedang si lawan bicara hanya melirik tak peduli lantas mengukir seringaian lebih kepada senyum mengejek. Ia memperkecil jarak antara mereka lalu kembali tersenyum tapi kali ini senyum yang sulit diartikan.

Mereka berhadapan, seperti saling bercermin. Tinggi yang sama, kulit yang sedikit kecokelatan, wajah mirip identik, rambut hitam pendek khas cowok-cowok _cool, _mata sipit dengan iris _emerald_yang tidak ada bedanya, hidung kecil nan mancung, dan sepasang bibir yang agak tebal namun sensual. Tapi, keduanya memiliki ekspresi berbeda.

"Sebaiknya kau mengatakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, nyatanya aku yang pertama kali mengenalnya, dan kau tahu? Dia yang mengajukan dirinya saat akan berkenalan denganku.." Ucapnya tenang.

"Itu karena ia mengira kau adalah aku.." Nada suara cowok pertama mulai meninggi. Sedang cowok lain dihadapannya hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Ren? Rick? Apa lagi yang kalian ributkan? Motor? Pelajaran? Atau.. cewek?" Seseorang muncul dari balik pintu di sisi kiri ruangan, wanita usia sekitar lima puluhan memisahkan jarak sepasang putra kembarnya dan berdiri di antara keduanya lantas menatap mereka bergantian. Cowok yang lebih bisa mengekspresikan dirinya, Ren. Ia tersenyum-senyum tak jelas, terlihat sekali ingin menutupi sesuatu. Sang ibu menatapnya curiga.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, mom. Ini hanya masalah anak-anak cowok. Biasalah.." Rick mengalihkan perhatian ibu mereka. Ren hanya mengangguk setuju tanpa tahu harus berkata apa.

_oOo_

**Wuihh selesai juga.. lama updet karena sibuk kuliah.. dan akhirnya bisa terlaksana sekarang. Gimana? terlalu nanggung tbc nya? aku udah bingung. Semoga tidak bosan ya…**

**Di sini alurnya agak lambat.. sengaja biar vlakernya muncul pelan-pelan.. semoga next chap bisa munculin Korra dkk..**

**Fighting ^^**


End file.
